


Panties

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean in Panties, F/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Panties

“Um. Dean?”

He looked up from his book and said, “Yeah sweetheart?”

“What is that?” You knew full well what it was. Not many things impersonated a thong. You just wanted to him Dean say it.

“What is what?” He got up and walked towards you. “Is it a bug or something?”

You wrapped your arms around his middle, and trailed a hand down to grab his blue thong. “No baby.” You gave it a tug. “This.”

His face went solid red. “Uh. It's um-” He tried to pull away from you, but you gave his thong another tug.

“C’mon Dean. You can say it.” You leaned up to reach his ear, “I think it's kinda hot.”

“Y/N…” He let out a shaky breath, and you gave his thong one more pull. This time he buried his face in your neck. “Please.”

“Whatcha begging for De?”

Tug.

“Mm.”

“Ask for it Dean. Come on baby.”

Tug.

He let out a desperate breath and said, “Please fuck me. Please Y/N.”

You pulled back to look at him. “See, that wasn't so hard now was it?” You reached down to rub at his dick. “Oh but you are.” You took his hand, “Let me take care of you.”

You lead him back to the room you share, and lock the door behind you.

You sit on the bed. “Strip. Slowly.” He does as he's told, and for fuck’s sake isn't that a sight. Dean Winchester is a sight for sore eyes on any day, but standing there in nothing but a baby blue frilly thong was really something to behold. “Good boy,” you tell him. And the fucker blushed. You walk over to him and run your hands down his chest. Making sure to make a stop to play with those ever present perky nipples, and he shudders. “Mm baby you like this don't you?”

“Yes.” He grabs onto your hips, and wraps a hand in the hem of your shirt. “Too many clothes. Can I?”

“Please.”

He has your shirt off in the next breath, and he doesn't waste much time on your sweatpants.

“Better?”

“Much.” He starts to leave a trail of kisses down your neck, and leads you towards the bed. Just as you're beginning to get a little lost while you lie there, he takes your hand and places it on his thong again.

Oh. You give it a little tug just to make sure you know what he wants. The way he nuzzles into your neck is all the confirmation you need. “Just don't rip em. I like these.”

“You hush. Go back to kissin’.” You give him tugs as he continues his assault on your nipples. “Good boy.” This goes on for you dunno how long, until you can't take it anymore. “Deee.”

“Hm?” He starts rutting against your leg.

“Wanna taste you.” Dean rolls off of you and lets you take a spot between his knees.

“Hey you.”

He smiles down at you. “Hey yourself.”

You pull his little blue thong to the side and lick a stripe up his dick. A shocked little noise throws itself out of Dean before he can stop it. You smirk, satisfied with yourself. After a few minutes of you playing with his balls and sucking his cock, he pulls on your hair. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to get his point across. He punches out a, “c-close”, and you stand up.

“Scooch.” Once again, he does as he's told. “Good boy.” You pull the little thong his legs, and straddle his thighs. “You ready baby?” You grind your wetness against his dick and he almost jumps out of his skin.

“Yes, please. Please Y/N fuck me.”

“Well how can I deny you, since you asked so polite.” With that, you sink down on his length.

“Ohhh godddd.” Leaves Dean’s pretty mouth followed by a litany of curses.

“So good Dean. Such a good boy.” His dick twitches at your words, and you smile.

You brace your hands on his chest as you ride him, and lean down to kiss him. With a shout, you feel Dean twitch and cum inside you. And it sends you tumbling over the edge with him. You climb off of him, and plop down next to him.

“God. That was…”

“Fan-freaking-tastic?”

“Took the words right outta my mouth De.”

You lay there in contented silence for a while before something starts to bug you.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“How come you didn't tell me about the panties thing?”

You feel him go stiff, and you roll around to look at him. “Don't worry about it baby. You can tell me anything.”

He blushes. “It's just, I didn't want you to think I was weird. Just like the way they feel is all.”

You place a kiss on his chest. “You got any more?”

“Yeah…” He stares deliberately at a spot a few feet away from your eyes.

“I wanna see em.” 

He turns back to you with wide eyes and says, “You do?”

“Yes. You looked crazy hot.”

He blushes again, and squeezes you a little tighter.

“Yeah, well. Tomorrow. I need to recuperate.”

You beam at him, “Good.” 

You settle into his chest, and fall into contented sleep dreaming about all the different kinds of panties you'd get to see on Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
